loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Recipes
Amongst other creative things, the Hive (mostly Lauren) has developed a milkshake recipe for one of Excalibur's members: the PercePerceval DaneMilkshake (she cannot take credit for the name however). This happened when during a discussion about Perce's uh, love, of peanut butter, Lauren revealed she was currently drinking a this concoction. This was met with hilarity, and Lauren would like to stress that she made the thing with completely innocent thoughts and none of the innuendo involved crossed her mind until the Hive mentioned it. Perce Milkshake 'Ingedients:' *Bananas (ehem, yes) *Honey (optional) *Peanut Butter (hence the name) - preferably crunchy *Cookie dough ice-cream (because it is heavenly) *Milk 'Instructions:' Chuck 2 or 3 bananas in a blender. Make sure they're peeled. Who are you, fucking Gilli? Add a splash of milk and a couple of scoops of the ice cream. If you just have plain ice cream, add the honey - I usually add about 3 teaspoons, more if I have no ice cream. 3-4 tablespoons of peanut butter. If you got the crunchy PB, go for the lower estimate because like the cookie dough in the icecream! Blend it with a blender (even Gilli could do it). Serve in a very BIG glass. Or, if you have the same sort of blender as me, take out the blades, put the lid back on and pour however much you want into whatever glass, and stick the jug in the fridge. Additional Notes Trial and error. The rough quantities are for my blender, with my definition of a teaspoon/tablespoon/scoop....the only accurate thing is the banana and 'splash' of milk. Best way to do it if you aren't sure is to blend it in stages - so add the bananas, the splash of milk (which is so it is actually a milkshake and drinkable through a straw haha), the peanut butter, blend that for a bit, add the ice cream, blend it more...and just look at the consistancy of it :p Cookie dough ice cream may take a while to be completely blended, warning now. Footloose's Toastie (a chocolate spread-banana sandwich) 1. Lightly toast two slices of bread. Any kind of bread. Whatever you have on hand. Toast it to your desired specifications -- my "lightly toasted" equals "light brown but soft enough to bite through without running the risk of getting my soft palate pierced by a sharp piece", but for some people, it might mean "lightly toasted until charcoal black". To each their own. 2. Spread Nutella (a chocolate-hazelnut spread, if you don't know it. And if you don't have it, OMG, how do you survive?) on one slice of toast. Or both, depending on your mood. The packaging says that there's a hundred calories in a couple of tablespoons of Nutella, but I don't make this sandwich because I care about the calories, okay? I don't scrape on a measly couple of tablespoons. I dig into the jar and slather it on like it's frosting for a cake, all right? 2a. If you don't have any Nutella or acceptable chocolate spread, I have also substituted maple syrup spread, peanut butter, and coconut-chocolate spread. Failing that (and there have been far too many times in this house where we've completely run out of any kind of spread, which induces momentary panic), I've also used brown sugar -- a couple of heaping tablespoons and packed down on one slice of toast. Yes, I still have all of my teeth. Why do you ask? 3. Slice the banana until you have a neat pile on top of the chocolate spread. Arrange the slices so it's at least somewhat uniformly flat and covers all of the chocolate. If there's any banana left over, I give it to my dog. He always likes it when I make toasties. He's guaranteed to get at least a quarter to a full half of a banana to himself, depending on the size of the banana. 4. Except where I used brown sugar to replace the spread, I don't use any (extra) sugar. Sometimes, if I feel like being fancy, I sprinkle cinnamon on the bananas. I've also used unsweetened coconut flakes or sprinkle crushed nuts. Most of the time, though, I just (lightly) mash the other slice of bread on top. Number five is, "slice it in awesome geometric shapes and eat it", but I figured that was a given and I didn't need to point that out. Category:LM Hive Mind